


korosensei has no bounderies wbk -- a chatfic

by hanta_____0



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nakamura Rio is a Little Shit, Pining, anyways hope you like it, chatfic, it's my mental breakdown i get to choose the comfort ships, karasuma is tired, mimura has anxiety, mimura is a babie and he deserves the world so he gets a sweet artist boyfriend, so am I, that should be a tag already cmon people, the takebayashi/ritsu is onesided because ritsu's a fucking robot, they're all annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanta_____0/pseuds/hanta_____0
Summary: i just finished ac and it's now like a fixation (?) sooo since i can't stop thinking about it, time to write a chatfic
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Hazama Kirara/Nakamura Rio, Horibe Itona/Terasaka Ryouma, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kurahashi Hinano/Yada Touka, Mimura Kouki/Sugaya Sousuke, Muramatsu Takuya/Yoshida Taisei, Takebayashi Koutarou/Ritsu (onesided)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy  
> -mark vincent  
> (he/they)

Koro-Sensei has added akabanekarma, isogaiyuuma, okajimataiga, okanohinata, okudamanami, and 25 others to the chat!

shiotanagisa: Koro-Sensei? Why did you make a chat?

nakamurario: HELL YEAH CHATTTT

irinajelavic: Language!!!

akabanekarma: kinda hypocritical coming from you bitch sensei :p

irinajelavic: i will punt you

okajimataiga: you can punt me anytime ms bitch ;)

sugayasosuke has muted okajimataiga for 24 hours!

mimurakouki: omg sugaya just killed okajima

okanohinata: finally

kataokameg: Thank you Sugaya :)

sugayasosuke: no problem at all 

terasakaryoma: tf is this

horibeitona: it’s a chat moron

hazamakirara: It appears to be a chat room, Terasaka. Have you recently gone blind? Lost your two remaining brain cells, perhaps?

terasakaryoma has left the chat!

muramatsutakuya: omg i can’t believe she just decimated terasaka

yoshidataisei: he’s whining in my dms can someone re add him

kimuramasayoshi: why don’t you do it?

Koro-Sensei: No one from the “Terasaka Gang” has admin rights! 

nakamurario: he rlly said ‘terasaka rights revoked’ 

muramatsutakuya: #stoptheterasakaslander

takebayashikotarou: we’re mean to him in the gang gc

muramatsutakuya: they didn’t need to know that

chibaryunosuke: this is interesting

hayamirinka: i agree

kanzakiyukiko: Hello everyone!

suginotomohito: hi kanzaki :)

nakamurario: cough simp cough

suginotomohito: shut up

mimurakouki: how is him saying hi to kanzaki simp behavior

nakamurario: silence bottom

hazamakirara: Says you. 

kurahashihinano: I KNEW IT. OKANO PAY UP

okanohinata: DAMN IT

Koro-Sensei: Please keep the topics appropriate :O

sugayasosuke: i’m still traumatized koro sensei do i need to tell everyone what i found in the storage closet

Koro-Sensei: Please continue!

kurahashihinano: well now you have to tell us

Koro-Sensei: Please don’t tell them Sugaya. 

sugayasosuke: i already spent the bribe money so you can’t take it back

[ki to mi]

ki: that’s the boy you’re in love with

mi: shUT UP

[Unnamed Chat]

Koro-Sensei: I’ll pay you more?

sugayasosuke: okay deal

kurahashihinano: NOT FAIR

akabanekarma: sugaya you whore, selling yourself out for money

sugayasosuke: i need more paint leave me alone

kimuramasayoshi: are you about to do the starving artist bit

sugayasosuke: well not anymore

yoshidataisei: no one ever added terasaka back

akabanekarma: we should leave it that way

horibeitona: ^

muramatsutakuya: dude that’s your boyfriend

horibeitona: and?

kataokameg has added terasakaryoma to the chat!

terasakaryoma: FINALLY

akabanekarma: boo i was enjoying the silence

terasakaryoma: istg i will kill you

shiotanagisa: You can try. :)

isogaiyuuma: ...how about we don’t threaten each other?

maeharahiroto: done with work?

isogaiyuuma: done flirting with the waitress?

maeharahiroto: i was NOT

fuwayuzuki: SHOTS FIRED

takebayashikoutarou: why did you take so long to speak in here

fuwayuzuki: i was waiting for the chance to make a 4th wall joke, but the author decided now was the best time for me to enter since he loves me so much

takebayashikoutarou: i-

autonomouslyintelligentfixedartillery: Hello everyone!

takebayashikoutarou has changed autonomouslyintelligentfixedartillery’s name to hatsumeritsu!

hatsumeritsu: Thank you Takebayashi-kun!

takebayashikoutarou: np :)

nakamurario: he says nonchalantly like he isn’t planning on flirting with a machine tomorrow

takebayashikoutarou: i hate you

hazamakirara: Say that again, I dare you, Takebayashi. I am aware of where you sleep. 

takebayashikoutarou: ..goodbye

takebayashikoutarou has left the chat!

hatsumeritsu: Aw :( I quite enjoy Takebayashi-kun’s company! He stays for an hour after classes are over so we can chat! :D

hatsumeritsu: Even though I can just go into his phone.. but oh well! He’s still rather sweet!

yadatouka: ritsu i love you

hatsumeritsu: I love you too Yada-san!

kurahashihinano: can’t believe you’re cheating on me with a 2d girl :O

yadatouka: rebecca it’s not what you think!

kurahashihinano: i won’t hesitate bitch!

nakamurario: i’m a proud mama

harasumire: ahem

nakamurario: meme mama*

harasumire: much better

yoshidataisei has changed harasumire’s name to mothermother!

muramatsutakuya: i knew you listened to mother mother you emo fuck

yoshidataisei: you listen to them too i’ve seen your spotify

muramatsutakuya: shrugs

hazamakirara: I can’t believe you just typed out shrugs. 

muramatsutakuya: uwu

chibaryunosuke: furry

hayamirinka: you own cat ears

fuwayuzuki: she literally came online just to call you out chiba

chibaryunosuke: you all suck

hayamirinka: not as much as you

hayamirinka: “nya nya” he says in a high voice

terasakaryoma: are you telling me chiba is a discord kitten

chibaryunosuke: that’s none of your business

muramatsutakuya: omg chiba’s a discord kitten 😭

chibaryunosuke: i make some good money and technically it isn’t a job so the school can’t punish me for it

isogaiyuuma: really?

maeharahiroto: yuuma no

isogaiyuuma: be quiet i need money

chibaryunosuke: i’ll teach you dw dw

mothermother: this day is weird

kataokameg: You’re correct. 

hayamirinka has sent a photo to the chat! 

hayamirinka: ryu is cute with his cat ears

suginotomohito: perhaps we are all simps

yadatouka: no that’s just you

sugayasosuke has changed suginotomohito’s name to simp!

simp: eat shit sugaya

sugayasosuke: no

okayes to suGAYa

okayes: are you really calling sugino a simp when you’re constantly making googoo eyes at our dear boy mimura?

suGAYa: why yes i am

okayes: hypocrite

suGAYa: shrugs

okayes: you’ve been hanging out with muramatsu too much 

suGAYa: we like to complain about how our crushes will never like us and then we make cookies. it’s a nice saturday night

okayes: make me some cookies next time

suGAYa: i can’t say they’re gonna have nice words on them

okayes: i’m okay with that

suGAYa: good to know

sasuke to naruto

sasuke: we on for saturday

naruto: y es yoshida’s so hot how is this fair

sasuke: save it for saturday

naruto: i need to say this now rudeass. i want that man to fucking bench press me. i know he could

sasuke: damn

naruto: wanna move the night to friday?

sasuke: yes

[Unnamed Chat]

simp: and that’s why i’m not a simp

hazamakirara: That was long and annoying and I put a curse on you. 

simp: thanks hazama


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> username guide <3  
> [sugaya stop making starving artist jokes]  
> minecraftbiome - okajima  
> whore - sugaya  
> babie - mimura
> 
> mi - mimura  
> ki - kimura
> 
> simp - sugino  
> mothermother - hara  
> hatsumeritsu - ritsu  
> thesun - nagisa
> 
> mimuwura - mimura  
> suwugaya - sugaya
> 
> (can you tell i love mimura)

[sugaya stop making starving artist jokes]

minecraftbiome: are we meeting up this weekend?

whore: i can’t, i’m meeting up with muramatsu

minecraftbiome: why??

whore: we’re going to complain and make cookies. we do it every weekend. 

babie: so that’s where you go?

whore: right on the nose mi

babie: oh

babie: that’s cool

[mi to ki]

mi has sent a screenshot!

mi: why am i upset

ki: cuz your man is hanging out with another man

mi: he’s not my man

ki: you wish he was

mi: shut up

ki: no

mi: you’re supposed to be helping me with my problems kimura

mi: what should i do?

ki: confess

mi: i can’t!! he doesn’t like me and i don’t think i could handle the rejection

ki: okay 2 things: you can handle threats to our lives but you can’t handle rejection? AND how do you know he doesn’t like you

mi has sent a screenshot!

ki: don’t send the same ss

mi: too late

ki: just because sugaya is hanging out with muramatsu, doesn’t mean they’re together. you’re thinking too deep into it. 

mi: ig you’re right..

{it’s monday now} 

[Unnamed Chat]

isogaiyuuma: Why did Sugaya give Okano a bag of cookies? 

isogaiyuuma: And why do they all say “bitch” and “thot”?

sugayasosuke: muramatsu and i made angry cookies and okano wanted some

okanohinata: they’re delicious

muramatsutakuya: i made them, sugaya decorated

sugayasosuke: he was stirring very angrily

yoshidataisei: that sounds fun

horibeitona: @muramatsutakuya you just make us shitty ramen you should make us cookies

muramatsutakuya: i’ll make you cookies when you stop calling my ramen shitty

horibeitona: stop making it shitty and come back to me

nakamurario: I HAVE NEWS

shiotanagisa: What is it Nakamura-san?

nakamurario: you don’t have to do honorifics in the chat nagisa

shiotanagisa: Oh, okay! Thank you Nakamura :D

akabanekarma: i need sunglasses for all this sun

shiotanagisa: But it’s raining..? 

akabanekarma: oh you sweet boy

akabanekarma: you’re the sun

shiotanagisa: I’m hardly the sun..

simp has changed shiotanagisa’s name to thesun!

thesun: Sugino!! 

akabanekarma: good job baseball boy

simp: please learn my name karma

akabanekarma: no

nakamurario: does anyone care about my news

hazamakirara: I care. 

nakamurario: thank you babe

nakamurario: mimura has a soundcloud and a youtube channel for his original songs

muramatsutakuya: ..is he a soundcloud rapper

nakamurario: (this is a link to his song but the one i’m thinking of is Bisexual by GRLwood so look that up)

hazamakirara: That is a lot more screaming than I expected from Mimura, considering how quiet he is. 

mimurakouki: . . . 

mimurakouki: i get frustrated too hazama

hazamakirara: I understand, Mimura. I too scream a lot. 

nakamurario: ;)

hazamakirara: Not because of that. 

sugayasosuke: you have a really nice voice mimura

[naruto to sasuke]

naruto: ayy yes compliment your mans

sasuke: shut u p muramatsu

naruto: :p

[nagisa to mimura]

nagisa: I was listening to your music when I realized how many of them are about sexuality and your parents.

mimura: which ones were you listening to?

nagisa: (look up F*ggot by Mindless Self Indulgence and parents by YUNGBLUD (i listen to a lot of music like this. tbh i’ll drop the playlist if yall want it))

mimura: oh those two

mimura: yeah.. my parents aren’t exactly accepting of me being bi. they think it’s a phase and that i’ll just.. grow out of liking boys. 

nagisa: I understand. I wish I could offer you sanctuary but my mother isn’t the best either :(

mimura: :(

[Unnamed Chat]

fuwayuzuki: the sunshine boys are sad!!

thesun: Who are ‘the sunshine boys’?

akabanekarma: motions to your nickname

thesun: Then who are the other sunshine boys?

fuwayuzuki: mimura!!

mimurakouki: sorry

sugayasosuke: you don’t have to be sorry about being sad. ever. 

[naruto to sasuke]

naruto: 👀

[suwugaya to mimuwura]

suwugaya: do you want to talk about it?

mimuwura: it’s just my parents.. being as shitty as usual. 

suwugaya: ..ik this is a lot and you can think about it but. my parents are supportive of me being gay and if i tell them about your situation, we can try to get you out of there. 

mimuwura: you’d really do that for me?

suwugaya: only if you want me to

mimuwura: yes. 100x times yes. 

suwugaya: great. i’ll talk to them about it :)

mimuwura: thank you sugaya 

suwugaya: call me sosuke

mimuwura: then you can call me kouki <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these bitches gay. good for them! 
> 
> i love mimura so he get's my familial issues (yes my parents really believe me being trans is a phase :,) )


	3. sugaya's still a thot but he isn't a single thot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> -mark vincent  
> (he/they)

[suGAYa to okayes]

suGAYa: OKANO

okayes: bitch wtf do you want? it’s 2 am

suGAYa: so mimura is having a hard time with his parents. they’re horrible and homophobic, so i offered my house to him..

okayes: omg you idiot what did he say?

suGAYa: he said Y E S and then he said “thank you sugaya” and i answered “call me sosuke” and he said “then call me kouki <3” HE SENT ME A HEART OKANO. A HEART

okayes: omg you’re so gay

okayes: ask him out moron

suGAYa: he wouldn’t say yes

okayes: you’re a buffoon

suGAYa: that’s funny coming from you

okayes: no it isn’t. he sent you a heart. friends don’t do that you absolute moron

suGAYa: f ine i’ll ask him out

okayes: go get him tiger

suGAYa: never say that again

okayes: no promises

[suwugaya to mimuwura]

suwugaya: hey kouki can we talk?

mimuwura: sorry!! i was packing. what’d you need?

suwugaya: i’m just going to say it okay. i really like you and i have for a while.

mimuwura: wait really?

suwugaya: i’m sorry..

mimuwura: i like you too!!!!!!!

suwugaya: waIT YOU DO

mimuwura: yes!!!

suwugaya: ..so are we boyfriends now?

mimuwura: if you want to be 👉👈

suwugaya has changed mimuwura’s name to tiniebf

suwugaya has changed their name to lankybf

tiniebf: o///o

lankybf: <3

[Unnamed Chat]

sugayasosuke: guess who isn’t single anymore :))

mimurakouki: i’m not :D

sugayasosuke: wow me too

okanohinata: GOOD JOB YOU PINING MORONS

kimuramasayoshi: FINALLY

fuwayuzuki has changed kimuramasayoshi’s name to justice!

justice: why

fuwayuzuki: the author was getting annoyed having to type out your name

fuwayuzuki: why do you think he hasn’t added takebayashi back yet

hazamakirara: I had assumed he had forgotten about Takebayashi. 

fuwayuzuki: he’s an annoying simp ofc he hasn’t forgotten about takebayashi

sugayasosuke: can you knot

terasakaryoma: i can knot

yoshidataisei: he spelled not wrong idiot

terasakaryoma: i’ll throw you off the cliff

yoshidataisei: one traumatic fall where i almost died is enough for me thanks

terasakaryoma: . . . i’m bringing you something tomorrow

yoshidataisei: why

terasakaryoma: cuz it’s my fault idiot

thesun: No one holds that against you Terasaka! You didn’t know our lives were going to be in danger! 

muramatsutakuya: ..pure

terasakaryoma: you should hold it against me. how many times have you almost died because of me?

thesun: You saved me from having to live with the fact that I killed a man. You helped take down many different assassins all while dying of a mysterious illness just because you’re friends and classmates were suffering as well. You had no idea we were going to be in danger when you took the bribe. The fact that Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Hara almost died that day isn’t your fault. 

terasakaryoma: . . . thanks nagisa

thesun: Of course :D you’re a close friend after all. 

yoshidataisei: it’s been a hot minute did terasaka pass out

horibeitona: he did

nakamurario: screenshotted

akabanekarma: send it to me

nakamurario: already did

thesun: Why did Terasaka faint?

horibeitona: no reason

nakamurario: no reason

justice: no reason

yoshidataisei: no reason

muramatsutakuya: no reason

mimurakouki has changed sugayasosuke’s name to pictionary!

mimurakouki: oh! sorry for interrupting!!

muramatsutakuya: it’s okay babie we don’t blame you

pictionary: back off t h o t

muramatsutakuya: boo you whore let me compliment him

pictionary: calling my boyfriend ‘babie’ is not a compliment

okajimataiga: that’s his name in our chat though

pictionary has muted okajimataiga for 24 hours!

[tiger to stickbug]

tiger: DUDE COME ON

[Unnamed Chat]

chibaryunosuke: don’t run from your lies sugaya

pictionary has changed chibaryunosuke’s name to discordkitten!

fuwayuzuki: that was two chapters ago sugaya smh

mimurakouki: no one knows what that means fuwa...

fuwayuzuki: shhh

hayamirinka: change my name sugaya

pictionary has changed hayamirinka’s name to no!

no: really..?

pictionary: shrugs


	4. terasaka annoys hazama with his spelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait
> 
> [terasaka's life partners xoxo]  
> ass - terasaka  
> noodlehead - muramatsu  
> edgar - hazama  
> bruh - itona  
> yashville - takebayashi  
> bread - hara  
> yoshiyoshinomnom - yoshida
> 
> bisei - yoshida  
> takuyeahboys - muramatsu

thesun has changed akabanekarma's name to karmesancheese

karmesancheese: parmesan 

nakamurario: i-

nakamurario: i mean okay

karmesancheese: i love it, thank you nagisa

thesun: :D You’re welcome Karma!

karmesancheese: c lutches chest

pictionary: this is the cutest thing i’ve ever seen

mimurakouki: ahem

pictionary: aside from my lovely boyfriend of course

mimurakouki: thank you

mimurakouki has changed their name to cottagecore!

[terasaka’s life partners xoxo]

ass: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED THE CHAT NAME

noodlehead: you know you love us ryoma

ass: eat a dick takuya

bruh: @yoshiyoshinomnomnom

noodlehead: SHUT UP ITONA

bruh: taisei take takuya on a date he’s annoying

[bisei to takuyeahboys]

bisei: i do want to date you takuya

takuyeahboys: WAIT WHAT

bisei: ,,yeah. ik it might not be what you want to hear but i’ve kinda been in love with you since first year. 

takuyeahboys: i don’t think you know how much i’ve been wanting to hear that

takuyeahboys: i’m coming over to your house, we’re gonna make out

bisei: gladly get over here

[terasaka’s life partners xoxo]

bruh: taisei and takuya have been real quiet

bread: i was hanging out with taisei but then takuya came over and starting making out with taisei so i left

yashville: since they aren’t here to say it: get someeee

ass: thank u fr ur contribution

edgar: The way you type is an abomination and I hope the darkness consumes you. 

ass: thx kirara

edgar: It gets worse every time you open your keyboard.

ass: !t d0 b3 l!k3 t6at 50m3t!m35 

edgar: Die.

bruh: please

bread: don’t be too mean to ryoma ⋋_⋌

yashville: oh shit she brought out the kaomojis

edgar: The angry kaomojis at that. 

bruh: you’re the best maternal figure i ever had

bread: you’re excused :D

edgar: You’re very obviously much much much better than my actual mother.

bread: you are also excused :D

ass: thx sumire

bread: you’re welcome ryoma ɷ◡ɷ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short :/


	5. ramen baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy

[Unnamed Chat]

mothermother: this chat needs a name

pictionary has changed the chat name to Fun Time Killing Spree!

mothermother: i guess that works

okudamanami: I found Muramatsu and Yoshida kissing in the storage closet..

mothermother: @yoshidataisei @muramatsutakuya WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY

muramatsutakuya: WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO HER

muramatsutakuya: do you really think grabbing my ass is helping right now taisei

yoshidataisei: it’s helping me

isogaiyuuma: WE’RE IN JUNIOR HIGH STOP BEING DISGUSTING

muramatsutakuya: WE AREN’T GOING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT

muramatsutakuya: pretty sure i’m ace anyways so

yoshidataisei: i’m sorry i was grabbing you,

muramatsutakuya: nono you’re fine. i think i’m grayace. like,, okay with doing it but not really needed. and definitely not anytime soon. 

thesun: I’m glad you’re finding yourself Muramatsu!

muramatsutakuya: thanks nagisa :)

yoshidataisei: well i still love you either way

fuwayuzuki: THATS SO CUTE

pictionary has changed fuwayuzuki’s name to filthyfujoshi

filthyfujoshi: EW FUJOSHIS ARE DISGUSTING PERVERTS

cottagecore: i agree :C a girl from main campus found out i was dating sosuke and asked if she could watch us make out.. i sneezed on her

yoshidataisei: IM CRYINH YOU SNEEZED ON HER

filthyfujoshi has changed their name to weeb!

weeb: much better

cottagecore: of course i sneezed on her, she was gross!!!

muramatsutakuya: i love how that was you’re first thought

cottagecore: your* and i couldn’t shoot her so, sneeze it was

muramatsutakuya: am dumb pls leave me be

terasakaryoma: SHUT UP YOU’RE NOT STUPID

hazamakirara: So now you type properly?

terasakaryoma: @mothermother takuya was being mean to himself

mothermother: what is this i hear? RAMEN BABY YOU’RE NOT DUMB

weeb: ramen baby 

pictionary: ramen baby

okajimataiga: ramen baby

pictionary has muted okajimataiga for 24 hours!

[tiger to stickbug]

tiger: S T O P

[Fun Time Killing Spree]

weeb has changed muramatsutakuya’s name to ramenbaby!

ramenbaby: is this my legacy now

yoshidataisei: sorry to break it to you babe, but yes

okudamanami: You guys are cute, but please stop making out in storage closets.

ramenbaby: sorry okuda

okudamanami: You’re okay :D

karmesancheese: p ure

mothermother has changed okudamanami’s name to sciencebaby!

no: cute :)


	6. yoshida and muramatsu are idiots in love (who really need to stop making out in public places)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAME KEY!
> 
> ki - kimura  
> mi - mimura
> 
> hatsumeritsu - ritsu  
> mothermother - hara  
> simp - sugino  
> thesun - nagisa  
> justice - kimura  
> pictionary - sugaya  
> discordkitten - chiba  
> no - hayami  
> karmesancheese - karma  
> cottagecore - mimura  
> weeb - fuwa  
> ramenbaby - muramatsu  
> sciencebaby - okuda  
> whipped - yoshida  
> wineaunt - irina
> 
> okayes - okano  
> suGAYa - sugaya
> 
> sasuke - sugaya  
> naruto - muramatsu
> 
> minecraftbiome - okajima  
> whore - sugaya  
> babie - mimura
> 
> suwugaya > lankybf - sugaya  
> mimuwura > tiniebf - mimura
> 
> tiger - okajima  
> stickbug - sugaya
> 
> ass - terasaka  
> noodlehead - muramatsu  
> yoshiyoshinomnomnom - yoshida  
> bruh - itona  
> bread - hara  
> edgar - hazama  
> yashville - takebayashi
> 
> bisei - yoshida  
> takuyeahboys - muramatsu

[Fun Time Killing Spree]

kurahashihinano: w h o d r a n k t h e c h o c o l a t e m i l k

ramenbaby: sweats

hazamakirara: How have you not been killed by one of the girls yet.

ramenbaby: i’m gay they can’t touch me

hazamakirara: Not how that works, Takuya. 

ramenbaby: y e e t

horibeitona: but what about when we did the camera project. you jumped on that.

ramenbaby: ~~i didn’t know i was q****~~

ramenbaby: oh that’s censored

yoshidataisei: it is a slur

ramenbaby: i forgot, o kay

yoshidataisei: that’s okay <3

simp has changed yoshidataisei’s name to whipped!

whipped: SHUT UP SUGINO

simp: NEVER HOE

kanzakiyukiko: Tomohito :(

simp: my deepest apologies yoshida-san, i did not mean to offend you with my nickname choice

okanohinata: she pulled out the first name and everything

no: it do be like that sometimes

nakamurario: haYAMI YOURE ALIVE

no: why wouldn’t i be

nakamurario: you fell out of a t r e e 

no: and?

nakamurario: i- can’t even- deal with you

discordkitten: sucks to suck

no: you’re the one who pushed me out of the tree

discordkitten: see above message

no: i hate you

pictionary: no you don’t 

discordkitten: no you don’t

mothermother: no you don’t

mothermother: also can someone collect these gays i’m trying to clean over here

terasakaryoma: ill get them

mothermother: thank you! :D

yadatouka: i..? i love you maternal figure??

irinajelavic: hey!! what about me :(

kayanokaede has changed irinajelavic’s name to wineaunt!

wineaunt: i can’t even get mad

karasumatadaomi: Of course you can’t. You have a flask under your desk. 

karmesancheese: why do you know what’s under her desk? 👀🙈

nakamurario: Put That Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me

no: old meme didn’t laugh

nakamurario: you never laugh wym

karmesancheese: 💫💀👅👀👂👍

terasakaryoma: i hope u die

karmesancheese: same goes for you ryo-kun 😱😻😈💖

sciencebaby: Why is Terasaka beating up Muramatsu and Yoshida in the courtyard?

sciencebaby: And can we add Takebayashi back please?

weeb has added takebayashikoutarou to the chat!

takebayashikoutarou: why are you beating up the gays ryoma

ramenbaby: THIS IS HOMOPHOBIC

terasakaryoma: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

pictionary: wow terasaka is gay AND homophobic

cottagecore: more at 12

pictionary: i’m in love with you

cottagecore: i know

takebayashikoutarou: and,, he’s still going

horibeitona: kick their asses ryo

terasakaryoma: i am

whipped: THIS IS RUDE


End file.
